


Double Drabble: Mostly Sweet

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-10
Updated: 2004-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Mostly Sweet

  
I've been having the dreams again.

In ancient times, in various parts of the world, it was customary to drink the blood of your fallen foes. They believed that you could drink in their magic and their power with their blood.

I've been dreaming of Kronos' mouth, smeared red with Immortal blood, stained teeth below. I've been dreaming about the thrill of the chase, the rush of the Quickening. I've been dreaming about raping virgins, pillaging houses, burning fields. I've dreamt of destruction, of pain, of murder.

And I like it.

I have changed with the years, but beneath it all I am still the same man I have always been. No one can truly change their essence, their blood. I am Methos, and a thousand other names, a thousand identity changes, cannot alter who I still am. I would ride thunderously down a mountaintop, I would still burn cities to the ground, I would still carve my name in quivering flesh. Time has made these desires worthless and useless, and their modern alternatives lack style. There is no joy in being able to kill without the intimacy of blood.

I may be Adam Pierson, but I am still Death.

  



End file.
